


Grey's Release

by Loopie_Lupie



Series: Alpha Team Dynamics [1]
Category: The Unit
Genre: Alpha Team Dynamics, Bondage, Grey is a little slut, M/M, Multi, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grey needs to clear his mind. So his Men take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey's Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fartoomanymuses on Tumblr off the prompt: Vincilagnia: I’ll write my/your character being tied up by your/my character sexually.

Even as he flinched at the leather cinching almost too tight on his wrists, Grey gave a low trilling moan. Hands caught behind his back in a belt that he was sure had to be Mack’s, the leather too stiff to be anyone elses since the redhead had just bought a new one, the dark haired man panted softly, eyes closed and head bowed as he rested on his knees. While he preferred the occasional time that they could find a bed large enough to suit them all, he had no issue with the hardwood under his knees as he waited for more than the feel of Hector’s fingers sliding against his right arm, tracing the lines of muscles where they automatically pulled taut as he fought the leather.

“Hey, just relax Baby.” Mack’s low voice had his arms relaxing slightly, as if that was the trigger for the stress to bleed out of him.

Though it was really the way they were suddenly all touching him, Mack’s hand sliding through his hair, Brown’s fingers tentatively brushing against his side, and one of Jonas’ hands landing lightly on his lower back, thumb shifting against his skin soothingly. Under his Unit’s hands, he was able to relax, leaning back into the strong body behind him, Jonas immediately rubbing his cheek to the younger man’s jaw. Mack took a small step forward, not quite crowding the curly haired man, but making sure that he was close enough to keep touching the man and to let Grey smell him, them, the whole time.

Eyes still closed, Grey whined softly when Brown’s touch withdrew. Only to gasp when the newest member of Alpha Team’s touch returned, ghosting up the inside of his thigh, making him shift a bit, spreading his legs wider. Tongue flicking out over his lips, he only had a single short moment to suck in a breath before a pair of plush lips settled over his own. Hector. He would know the sweet kiss of his best friend until he died. 

Lips parting easily under Hector’s kiss, he was happy to surrender completely to his Unit. The angle of a hand sliding up his chest told him that it too belonged to Hector, Brown’s second hand settling on his hip while the first slid up to cup his testicles, gently shifting them in his hand as he pressed a smattering of kisses to the curly haired man’s shoulder. The way he was pressed back against Jonas made it obvious that he wasn’t the only one responding to what was happening, the stiffness pressing through his leader’s pants against his back plenty to tell him that.

Whining softly when Hector pulled away, Grey only had a couple seconds to be disappointed before another set of lips, the one a little more hesitant, easily recognizable. It was taking Brown longer than the rest of them to get settled into the dynamics of their team, but none of them minded. They would never push him further than he was willing to go.

Head tilting lightly into Mack’s hand as it slid from his hair down the side of his face, he bit at Brown’s lower lip when the man tried to pull away, craving the attention still. Though the low note of Mack’s purr soothed him into letting the newest member pull away from him, his eyes finally fluttering open as Mack’s hand cupped the side of his face, thumb brushing against his lower lip. Immediately drawing the redhead’s thumb into his mouth, he stared heatedly up into the vibrant blue gaze, knowing that he was going to get what he so badly wanted.

He watched the way Mack’s jaw clenched as he tried to hold back a moan and lightly scraped his bottom teeth against the pad of the man’s thumb, the shiver that raced through the man telling him that he was going to have what he so needed. Or so he thought.

Trying to lean forward to nuzzle at the tent in Mack’s pants, he gave a low trilling whimper of need at the burn of the belt tightening faintly on his wrists when he tried to do so, someone having grabbed the leather to keep him still. Dark eyes pleaded with Mack to tell whoever it was that had the belt in hand to let go. Not that the redhead seemed to be in the mood to listen to his silent requests. Instead Mack stepped off to the side, a hand guiding Brown to his feet and into taking his spot.

And yet, when Grey tried to lean into the hazel eyed man, the leather bit into his wrist again and he made a questioning sound that was almost hidden by the needy whine that fell from him at the feel of the leather on his skin. Staying leaned forward just enough to keep the sting of the redhead’s belt against his wrists, he panted softly, his cock hard between his legs showing that he had no complaints of his treatment. Well, none but the fact he wasn’t getting to do what he wanted when he wanted. And that didn’t matter, not when his men were there to take care of him.

Licking his lips as he watched Brown undo his pants and push them down, letting them pool around his feet, another low whine fell from the bound man. Though this time he remembered not to move forward, to just watch as the hazel eyed man stroked his own length slowly. Breathing in the musk he could smell coming from the newest member of the team, he gave into the need to pull against the belt, _needing_ to taste _one_ of his men. Shoulders rolling back, arms strained, Grey whimpered when Jonas’ hand left his skin, having slid to his side shortly after Grey leaned against him, suddenly appearing on his collarbones, the webbing between his thumb and the rest of his hand pressing at the base of the bound man’s throat as he pulled the younger man back against himself again.

Biting his lip, Grey made himself relax into his leader, knowing he would get nothing until Jonas gave permission. Not that they ever had to speak for that to be done. It’d been years since they’d had to discuss what they were doing. Well, other than Brown’s occasional question as he got more and more used to their more private moments.

Sighing softly at the lips that slid up his jaw, Grey’s eyes fell shut again as he let himself enjoy the warmth of Jonas at his back. Hector’s hand slid along his chest, brushing over his nipples and making him gasp softly, hands clenching between himself and Jonas, trying to behave when he just wanted to beg for more, to demand to be allowed to touch Brown, taste him. The sound of footsteps had his head cocking faintly as he tracked them for a moment before realizing that it was just Mack going over to their packs. And god if that didn’t make his cock twitch and his breath catch just a little more.

Loving the way Jonas kept his hand in place against the base of his throat, he suddenly knew that it was his leader that had the belt in hand as Hector’s other hand slid into his hair, turning his head for a deep kiss, letting him know he wasn’t the only one that wanted this to continue. Panting into his best friend's mouth, he finally straightened out his hands again. Fingers brushing against Jonas’ abs, he arched his back faintly to be able to just barely get his hands on the larger man’s belt buckle. A part of him was surprised that Jonas was allowing him to do. At least until he remembered the only thing that Mack might be grabbing out of their bags was a tube of slick. And then he was moaning softly, fingers scrambling at the metal clasp, needing to get it open, to get his leader naked. Now.

This time it wasn’t Jonas who soothed him but instead Brown, who had dropped to his knees and caught both sides of Grey’s face, the action enough to have dark eyes snapping open. While he could just barely see Brown’s lips, his focus on those lovely hazel eyes, Grey knew that Brown was telling him to calm down, could read it in his gaze as well. Taking in a couple deep breaths, he managed to relax a bit again, slowing down and managing to get the leather of Jonas’ belt free from the clasp, Brown’s thumbs stroking over his cheekbones softly.

A hand slid into his hair and he smiled, knowing it was Mack even before he leaned down to press a quick kiss to the dark curls. Having all his men touching him, he was happy to let them do as they would, leaning heavily back into Jonas, fingers teasing along the zip of Jonas’ pants, not wanting to risk accidentally pinching the older man by trying to pull it down in this position. When Mack sank down next to him as well, Grey’s dark eyes flicked to him in question. 

Brows drawing lightly together when Mack just smirked at him, Grey was distracted by Brown leaning in to kiss him. Though he wasn’t far enough distracted to miss the sound of the bottle of slick being popped open, a whine falling from him into the kiss as he shifted a bit, trying to spread his legs just a little further. Pressing harder into the kiss, his need ratched up simply by the knowledge that this was getting closer to what he wanted, Grey’s hands balled up for a moment again between him and Jonas as he tried to remind himself that he wasn’t allowed to try to reach for any of them. That he would hurt himself doing so. 

The first touch of Mack’s fingers had him flinching faintly at the coolness, but he soon canted his hips into the touch. Eyes shut again, he had to break the kiss with Brown in favor of panting, head lolling back against Jonas’ chest, as Mack slid the first finger into his body. Honestly, the redhead was a torturous lover when his ability to find Grey’s prostate was accompanied by the slowness in which he liked to do this, loving to see Grey writhe in desire.

A low whine fell from the bound man as Mack worked at opening him up, only the other hands on him keeping him grounded for the time being. Mack’s lips pressed against the side of his neck and he whimpered, head tilting to offer more ground to the man’s attentions. Even as Hector’s lips slid against his jaw and one of Brown’s hands curled lightly, too lightly, around his cock. It just wasn’t fair, the way they all teased him until he couldn’t keep track of who was doing what, until nothing but the pleasure in his body mattered. Not that there was any part of him that would ever truly complain about it.

Moaning as his body was stretched around a second finger, his cock twitched in Brown’s hold and the hazel eyed man leaned forward to pepper kisses against his chest, angling down like he was going to do more. Only making it to Grey’s sternum before sliding back up, lips never truly leaving his skin. Turning his head to kiss Hector, he felt Mack’s lips leave his skin a moment before he could hear Mack and Jonas kissing over his shoulder as the redhead’s fingers worked within him, teasing over his prostate every couple of strokes.

Hector’s fingers slid over his nipples again, all the teasing sparks of pleasure starting to get to him, the occasional twitch shifting his body between them all. Whimpering against his best friend’s lips as Mack pressed a third finger into him, he stretched out his hands to tease along Jonas’ zipper again, wanting the cloth gone, wanting to feel more skin against his own. He just needed to feel all his men near, needed to know that they all wanted the same thing he did.

Mack’s arm snaked behind him, fingers brushing over where the leather was digging into Grey’s wrists before sliding away down the leather. Grey realized that Mack had the belt in hand now when Jonas suddenly pulled away from him a bit, drawing a whine from the bound man. Looking over his shoulder, he couldn’t help but lick his lips as he looked over his leader, watching as the man stood for a moment to remove his pants before dropping to the ground again. Mack’s fingers within him along with a light tug at his bindings urged Grey to straighten up a bit more, giving Jonas room to shuffle forward, knees sliding between Grey’s as Jonas settled on his own feet.

Biting his lip to keep back the whine when Mack’s fingers left his body, Grey tilted his head a bit, angling for another kiss with Brown, glad that they were all so close for the moment. After all, he hadn’t been given an okay to move yet. Realizing the belt had been passed back to Jonas only when he heard the lube opened again, one dark eye opened and flicked to Mack, just barely able to see the redhead as he kissed Brown hungrily.

Moaning loudly into Brown’s mouth, the sound barely more than a keen, Grey rocked back against Jonas as Mack angled their leader’s shaft against his entrance. The tension on his bindings kept him moving slowly as he gradually sank onto Jonas, whimpering soft little trilling notes as he was filled. Trembling slightly as he finally settled fully into the larger man’s lap, he let Brown break the kiss, head tilting back against Jonas’ chest again. After a moment of letting himself adjust to the thickness buried in him, Grey tilted his head, begging a kiss from their leader. Smiling as it was granted, he rocked his hips softly, only to have Jonas’ hand drop to just above his hips, pressing at his abdomen to keep him still.

“Patience.”

The single word was softly spoken against his lips before the kiss was broken and Jonas let go of the leather, letting the end fall to rest against his hip for the moment. The larger man’s hand cupped Grey’s jaw and turned him back to where Brown had stood again, gently tugging at the bound man’s jaw. Not that he needed much encouraging to lean forward the last little bit to nuzzle against the hazel eyed man’s groin, breathing in his rich musk.

Hips rocking ever so lightly over Jonas’, just grinding down against his leader, Grey let out a low whine before finally turning his head to lap at Brown’s cock Moaning at the flavor, he found himself faintly disliking the belt around his wrists as he wanted to reach for Hector. Though the thought had barely passed through his mind and his best friend was shuffling closer, one hand on his side, the other curled oh so lightly around his cock. Soft lips pressed to his jaw again and a soft murmur of affection reached his ears as he parted his lips to let Brown slide forward into his mouth, drawing a low moan that he wasn’t sure what had caused.

Tongue rippling against the underside of the hazel eyed man’s cock, he suckled lightly, teasingly, seeing Mack’s hand dropping low behind Brown. While his current angle, one that he wouldn’t give up without a fight at the moment, he couldn’t see what Mack was doing. Not that sight was needed with the way Brown’s cock twitched in his mouth and the man’s hands dropped to sink into dark curls. It seemed that Grey wasn’t the only one that Mack liked to tease like this.

Shivering as Jonas’ hands started to slide along his sides, he ground slowly down against the larger man, still not sure how in the hell this worked to center him. But there was something about being filled like this, not fucked, just filled, that allowed him to relax, gave him a strange sort of comfort. Perhaps it was linked to the fact he’d only been like this with his Unit, but he really didn’t care either, content with the fact that it truly did help his mind calm down. And seeing as the entire reason he’d asked for this was because of how badly the mission had gone, the way it helped mute the racing of his mind was welcome.

Working Brown teasingly as Mack prepped him, he pulled back to just the tip to suckle as the redhead’s hands settled on Brown’s hips. It was the only warning that Grey got, or needed, to know that Mack was done waiting. The soft murmurs and touches that Hector offered, one of his hands down working his own length, and the calmness of Jonas behind him, in him, helped soothe his mind enough that he could relax. But it was when Mack and Brown joined in, Mack fucking into Brown hard enough to make him rock into Grey’s mouth, was what silenced the things in his head, offering him peace for at least a short while.

He was focused on pleasuring Brown, the silence of his mind leaving him floating in a way, his hips just so slowly shifting and rocking against Jonas. All he knew was that he was pleasuring his pack, they were pleasuring him. They were all happy, all alive, all safe for the moment. That was all that he could think about. 

He was given only a small bit of warning for Brown’s release, a sharp gasp and a tightening of the hands in his hair. But it was all he needed as he sank fully onto Brown, swallowing smoothly as the man spilled himself. Suckling until the man whimpered, he finally released Brown, knowing that Mack would follow him over shortly, he leaned back into Jonas again even as he turned his head to nuzzle at the side of Hector’s face. The sweet words that Hector husked out, obviously edging closer to his own end, had light shivers racing down Grey’s spine, his cock leaking heavily even with the light touch that Hector was offering him. It wasn’t enough for him to get off with, but that wasn’t what was wanted yet. Not quite.

The tension in Jonas’ body was obvious as Grey gently worked against him, but it wasn’t until Hector had gasped out a quick phrase of love and spilled himself, that Jonas’ focus shifted to getting the two of them. The hands settling on his hips eased Grey up a bit, leading him into him settling fully on his knees again, drawing a trilling whine from him. While he knew that nothing had changed other than the tenseness of his muscles, a part of him said that somehow Jonas was larger than normal like this. And god if the way the larger man started to thrust up under him wasn’t just _heaven!_

Trembling with pleasure as Jonas found a smooth pace, hips rolling under the bound man, Grey whimpered softly, his cock twitching in Hector’s light hold. When Hector leaned over, tongue sliding over his length, Grey jerked slightly, body tensing faintly, almost convinced that he was going to cum already. Just for his body to balance at the edge of that final burst of pleasure, his tremble getting worse even as Hector’s mouth sank part way onto his cock. 

“Let it go.” Two voices, Jonas and Mack, mingled together on the soft words and the tension left Grey’s body, his release washing over him and the stress he’d been carrying leaving right along with it.

Collapsing back against Jonas, body spasming around the man’s cock as he sank down fully on him again, Grey honestly wasn’t surprised when he felt Jonas’ length twitch as he came as well. Panting softly, Grey found himself floating still, little snippets of the happenings registering, the rest forgotten. He could remember Mack’s gentle kisses against his wrists as if the bruises would last more than a couple hours, the sudden emptiness as he was drawn up and off of Jonas, and then being pulled in against Hector’s chest. Finally there was warm, silken, fur against his body, Mack settling against him in his beast form, the tiger’s massive head resting on his hip as Hector continued to hold him. Eyes falling shut in what he meant to be a blink, Grey couldn’t help but smile when they reopened, his team all shifted, cuddled up tight to him.

With a light shake, he followed suit, soon the smallest in the room, surrounded by his pack.


End file.
